


I love you

by narniansmagic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Infinity War (Marvel Comics), MY HEART BROKE, Marvel Universe, Spoilers, TONY LOVES YOU, Thanos is a dick, he really does, im sorry, this is so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narniansmagic/pseuds/narniansmagic
Summary: When Tony has been on a drifting wrecked spaceship for years, he can't help but record one last message for you - only hoping that one day you'll receive it.





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN Avengers 4 (Endgame) Trailer!   
> Otherwise, enjoy xox

Tony sits quietly hunched up against the metal wall. His breathing has shallowed down and his heart has begun racing again. He can't cope with this. It's been too long. Too long to not see your face, your eyes, your voice. He's lost everything and everyone. He promised he'd get Peter home and he didn't even make it. It all happened too quickly, too quickly to function. He keeps thinking of how he's going to explain everything to when he sees you. He knows that you'll rush up to him and hug him while curling your hands in his hair tightly. He knows that you'll break down in tears just seeing him enter the room wherever you'll be waiting for him. It's those thoughts that he clings onto for dare life. 

Tony scrambles for the remaining of his helmet again. 

"Is this thing on?" he sighs, his head is hung low and the dust around his starts to circle again. He really needs to fix the dust problem.

"Hey Miss (Y/L/N)." he tries to sound cheerful or happy, but he can tell that he's forcing it. 

"If you find this recording..." he starts off, giving a heavy sigh. 

"Don't feel bad about this." 

"Part of the journey is the end...."

"more fun than it sounds..." to Tony, he sounds like he's giving a speech - a meaningful speech. He can't help but picture in his head the tears on your face coming down as you watch his recording. 

"Food and Water ran out... four days ago. Oxygen will run out tomorrow morning. And that'll be it..." 

"And when I drift off, I'll dream about you." his eyes close at this, he pictures your smile, the way you laugh. Something he'll never get tired of hearing. 

" _It's always you_." he whispers quietly, he's staring into the helmet like you're actually here with him.

He reaches for the helmet and switches off the recording. All he can do now is hope, hope he can survive. But like he said, the oxygen will end tomorrow morning and he's not even drifting anywhere. No controls, no maps. Nothing. Not a hint of life but him, the stars, the bright sun cascading down on him - like Thanos' stupid smile.

He knows he will always _love_ you and he's got the pictures ready in his head of what he's going to dream about tonight. Just the good memories, the ones where he's taken you to the carnivals, your first date after months of hesitations and ignorance. Or the memories where he's gotten you your first puppy for Christmas. The best memory he has of you is when he proposed to you and you'd said yes. 

He only hopes that you get the message he's recorded someday. Because he knows it's the _endgame_. 


End file.
